With the development of IP-based mobile services and video-based fixed services, the demand for network bandwidth becomes greater and greater and carrier class bearer requirements are required to be provided for the service quality. A conventional TDM (Time Division Multiplexing, time division multiplexing) switching device, such as the SDH (Synchronous Digital Hierarchy, synchronous digital hierarchy) and the MSTP (Multi-Service Transfer Platform, SDH-based multi-service transfer platform) for providing telecommunication services, cannot meet telecommunication carriers' demand for large bandwidth.
At present, industry participants have mainly put forward two kinds of transmission devices oriented to future carrier class IP services. One mainstream kind of device is an OTN (Optical Transport Network, optical transport network) device. Similar to an SDH device, an OTN device is also based on the TDM technology, but is oriented to IP/Ethernet services. Larger than the timeslot of 2 Mbits/s of SDH (applicable to E1 signals), the minimum bandwidth for each timeslot of the OTN device is 1.25 Gbits/s (applicable to GE signals). The other mainstream kind of device is a PTN (Packet Transport Network, packet transport network) device. The PTN device based on the packet switching technology is applicable to packet services of various kinds of bandwidth.
FIG. 1a is a schematic diagram of a PTN device and an OTN device that transmit services independently according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1a, path 1a is an OTN service transmission path, path 2a is a PTN service transmission path, and path 3a is a path for the interworking between an OTN device and a PTN device. Conventionally, a PTN device and an OTN device transmit services independently, occupy different device spaces and occupy different optical fibers. If service interworking is required between a PTN device and an OTN device, maintenance personnel need to manually perform optical fiber jumping connection. Therefore, the adjustment is very inconvenient.